I just want your kiss
by Lovania
Summary: Imaginable for any pairing. I tried to make it dreamy, but there are no warnings, except: it's not betaed


**I just want your kiss**

"What do you want?" you say annoyed.

I don't answer. I don't dare to. I just look at you. I'm mesmerised. I can't take my eyes off you. I never can. It's always the same with you.

You turn around, away from me. You lost your patience with me.

You seem to fly over those rocks that are by the lake. You stop on the last rock directly where the cool water sips over it, making it slippery though you do not have any problems to hold your balance. You bend down; your hand stretches out and slowly breaks through the shimmering surface. You let your hand draw through the heavy wetness, so that it evokes soft, small waves, spreading out till they hit the rock on the opposite where I'm standing on.

Even those few steps to the lake I followed you without realising.

Your gaze that has been watching the half-moons of waves spreading now lies on me, meeting my own.

For a moment your look softens. Then all of a sudden you straighten up and jump over the rocks towards the forest behind you. Away from me. Your feet are barely touching the stone beneath you.

Your look – did it mean you want me to follow? It seemed to even challenge me to. Or was it only my own wish I saw reflecting in your eyes?

I run after you. Past the lake which now lies still again, over the rocks which threaten to trip me, which are slippery and difficult to walk on.

I fear I lost you. That you're gone. While I chase through trees and bushes, trying not to fall.

But then, finally, I find you again. Yes, there you are. On a small glade, your face turned upwards so you can feel the rays of sun warm on your cheeks.

The wind plays with your hair, sends it flying around your head, while the light gets caught in your hair strands in different colours.

Again you turn floating past twigs, over roots. You don't have any problems moving in the thick forest.

Again I follow.

You're running along a small, unused way. Bushes and fallen leaves are rustling all around you.

You look over your shoulder. Are you looking for me?

You find me and now I'm sure. A ghost of a smile crosses over your lips.

I grin back to you.

Then you turn left, your hand lies on the trunk of a nearby tree and your fingertips draw over the bark as you vanish behind it. Your head appears on the other side just a moment later.

You're facing me, smiling at me and making my heart race. I practically freeze in my position.

You actually laugh and then I only see the back of your head as you continue running deeper into the forest.

It's like Music. Yes, I can hear the soft melody of your laughter. I run after you.

You keep turning round and round yourself in a circle then around a tree, always laughing at me. You're challenging me, playing with me, teasing me. Flirting with me.

Occasional rays of sunlight break through the thick treetops. You run through them and every time they illuminate your body, your whole being and shining in your hair. I'm struggling to keep up with you.

We're nearing a small, sweet Pavilion that I didn't even know existed. Arms of lightly blooming tendrils are entwining it and bushes are almost completely hiding it.

You spring up the stairs and disappear behind them. I don't want to lose sight of you so my steps automatically grow rapid; my eyes are fixed on the spot you vanished a second ago. Between the gabs of green and brown twigs, which are softly waving from the wind, I can see your hair, your face, your smile. With every step I can see more of you and I drown in the sight.

Eventually I'm standing in front of the pavilion, now fully able to see all of you, while only some last twigs are stretching into the pavilion and surrounding your face. You stand with your profile to me, your fingertips barely touching a beautiful flower. But your eyes are on me, though without turning your head. Always watching me. And this time I am sure: your eyes soften, a smile steals itself on your lips, lighting up your whole face.

I come closer with the slow steps of someone in trance. As I reach the stairs you turn around again and stride down those on the other side and your feet fly over the soft green grass onwards. Here it goes down in a gentle hill. You barely watch your steps, your gaze holds mine.

I instantly break into a run after you. Faster and faster. I'm so close to you – I can't stand any inch between us anymore. I have to get closer.

And I do. I'm getting nearer and nearer to you. So near eventually that as to hold my gaze you almost have to run backwards. Naturally, not even with your grace, you can keep this up for long. You trip. I leap after you, my arms outstretched around you. Together we roll down the hill until we reach the bottom.

We're breathing hard, our chests pressing against each other. Between those rapid gasps of air we're laughing. My face is buried in your neck so I can smell every nuance of you and your hair. I'm lying above you.

Slowly I lift my head and stare straight in your eyes, watching your face change colours. It's beaming from laughing so much. I see your lips, your eyes, and your mess of hair from our little adventure down here. I smile and say:

"I just want your kiss."


End file.
